Please Don't Leave Me
by SunsetMouse
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come to a screeching halt while on their quest to find the jewel, Many unfortunate situations face the couple as they desperately try to make their way out of the woods and complete their ultimate task. Will they ever make out the woods alive?


It was a bright sunny day and Inuyasha and Kagome were treading through the woods still on their quest for the jewel. All of the walking was getting them both tired and hungry, so they decided to stop and sit down for a quick meal.

"Hey! What's that over there?!" Shouted Kagome as she pointed to a little shack hidden deep behind the shrubbery of the trees.

"Huh! I didn't even notice that!" Inuyasha exclaimed "Let's go see if they have any food!"

"Okay! Anything you say Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.

They both got up and started heading towards the shack. Once they reached the front of the shack Kagome felt an all familiar bubbling sensation in her stomach and she knew that a very mighty, smelly fart was slowly building in her rectum.

'Oh no!' Kagome thought 'I can't fart in front of Inuyasha! If I do, then he will think I'm disgusting and won't love me anymore! I guess I'm gonna have to keep by butt-cheeks clenched super-glue tight until I can release it!'

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yes! I-im fine!"

Inuyasha looked at her questioningly until his attention was drawn back to the front door which was now slowly opening.

"Who are you two?! And what are you doing on my property?!"

He was a strange fellow, this man. He didn't look like anybody that lived around here. This man had stubble littered all across his chiseled face. At his defined hip, he had a brown, leather satchel. He wore tan slacks, and a button-up shirt half un-buttoned which gave you a perfect view of his hairy, sweaty, sculpted pecs. But of the strangest things this man possessed, the strangest was definitely a brown worn-out fedora placed perfectly on top of his sultry hair and a very long whip which he would whip at random objects about every 5 minutes.

"I will NOT repeat myself! Who are you?!" Shouted the strange man.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a demon or not, but from the look of his face (which Inuyasha thought it looked pretty sexy) he looked like a pretty friendly guy.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. We're travelers."

"Travelers eh? I'm a fellow traveler myself! I'm Doctor Indiana Jones, but you can call me Indiana Jones…If you call me by ANY OTHER NAME you will get whipped severely…do you understand what I am saying girl?!"

"Oh yes! Very much Indiana Jones!"

"What about you, dog-boy?!"

Inuyasha was flabbergasted; he had never come in contact with such a beautiful specimen before.

"Yes, I-I-I-I-I understand!" Inuyasha stuttered as he let himself get lost into Indiana Jones's beautiful brown eyes.

"Good!" Indiana Jones exclaimed "You guys look famished! Do you want something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful! Come on Inuyasha! Let's go eat!" Kagome said as they both walked into Indy's shack.

"Come sit! You came just in time for dinner, I'm having…well, I should say WE'RE having steam-broiled cockroaches with a scrumptious side of soybeans."

Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to what the captivating man was saying, he was too enticed by watching those supple, dusty-pink lips of his move in perfect harmony with every delicious word he spoke.

Indy set the plates down in front of them and immediately as he did, Inuyasha picked up his chopsticks and started scarfing down the nourishment that Indy had provided him with.

"You sure are a fast eater aren't you son? Or were you just hungry for some cock?!" Indy said with a hearty laugh.

At that moment, Inuyasha ejaculated all over his freshly washed robe, but thankfully for him, nobody noticed.

"Well, that was a delicious dinner! But we really must be going, right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha couldn't answer, because he felt all sticky and gross.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a worried tone as she went over to nudge his shoulder.

"What!"

"I-its time to leave now, we have to get going remember?"

Inuyasha felt a pang of sadness when Kagome muttered those words. How could he just get up and leave the love of his life here, alone, in a shack.

"Alright you two, take care and have fun. I have to be out of here soon too, did you think I was on vacation! I, Indiana Jones, never EVER vacation!"

Indiana Jones cracked his whip, grabbed his stuff, and exited the shack.

"Oh! And just one. More. Thing. Make sure to watch out for….snakes."

And with that Indy was gone from Inuyasha's life…forever.

"Well, come on now Inuyasha, let's get out of here."

Inuyasha suppressed a tear, sighed, and followed Kagome out of the shack.

Inuyasha and Kagome continued their trek through the woods when about two or three hours later after leaving the shack, Inuyasha started feeling a very strong bubbling sensation in his digestive tract.

He grunted loudly, doubled over, and grabbed his stomach. He could feel it gurgling and grumbling in his hands.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you sick?"

And right when Kagome finished her sentence, the massive fart that she had desperately tried to contain in her rectum had shot out full-force directly into Inuyasha's nostrils. It was the most violent, rancid, smelly fart that Kagome had ever taken in her life.

Kagome gasped when she realized what she had just done. She was about to start pleading and apologizing to Inuyasha when suddenly Inuyasha's stomach went out of control. Inuyasha swiftly turned around and bouts of diarrhea exploded out of him, the force was so strong that it ripped through his robes and splattered all over Kagome.

Kagome stood unmoved as wave after wave of diarrhea hit her square in the face.

'What a delectable smell and texture Inuyasha's poop has!' Kagome thought but on the surface she tried to look as disgusted as possible.

'If only I could taste this heavenly matter…oh wait! I can!' Kagome bounced around in glee as she licked the shit on her upper-lip.

'Delicious! Truly a delicacy! I could eat all day!' Kagome's happiness increased and so did her hopping. Kagome kept licking the turd off of her face until her ankle twisted from hopping in the poop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome shrieked as she plummeted to the floor, landing in the sea of excrement.

"What's going on over there?! Does anybody need help?!" Indy said as he cut through the jungle of shrubbery.

"It must be snakes!" Indy shouted as he reached Kagome and Inuyasha

"Oh…." Indy said awkwardly as his eyes drank in the situation presented before him.

"Must have been the soybeans!" Indy exclaimed. He hurriedly turned around and continued his adventurous quest.


End file.
